Crónicas de NEVERMOLE
by Kemper
Summary: Resumen:En una nueva metrópolis llamada jump city donde se vive con comunidad y placer, donde el nuevo acalde Slade Wilson controla ahora las calles y el crimen organizado. Los Titanes tomaron caminos separados por culpa de Raven. Teen Titans no me pertenece...


Resumen:En una nueva metrópolis llamada jump city donde se vive con comunidad y placer, donde el nuevo acalde Slade Wilson controla las calles y el crimen organizado. Los Titanes ya no existen por culpa de Raven...

AVISO: LOS JÓVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE DC COMPAÑY Y CW. ESCRIBO ESTA HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO….

ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA SE BASA EN LOS COMICS TT, GO! Y MUCHOS OTROS DE UNIVERSO DE DC…

Teen titans:

THE NEVERMOLE TALES

CAPITULO 1: un futuro donde gobierna el miedo

"No PUEDES ESCAPAR DEL MIEDO"

Comienza en Jump city, California, ahora la ciudad más avanzada tecnológicamente y posiblemente la más poblada hasta ahora. En los últimos tres años la ciudad había sufrido muchos cambios, tanto como la economía y la vida civil son ahora controladas por las grandes empresas. Por ejemplo la ya conocida empresa Wayne, Lexcorp y la misteriosa marca corporativa llamada S.C.A.Z.

La vida transcurrida tranquilamente para los ciudadanos comunes. Una vida sin temor a los criminales o los supervillanos. Pero todos se preguntarán ¿que pasó con aquellos jóvenes héroes, que todo el tiempo arriesgaban sus vidas por el bienestar de la ciudad y el mundo?

El equipo de súper héroes adolescentes, los jóvenes titanes habían tomados caminos separados. Su líder Robín había regresado a su ciudad natal, bajo el liderazgo de su obscuro mentor Batman… La joven tamaraina llamada Starfire, volvió a su planeta de origen para solucionar algunos conflictos intergalácticos que requería de su presencia como princesa...El titán cibernético, Cyborg se convirtió en jefe del departamento de Robótica avanzada y ciencia cuántica en la empresa de su familia, los laboratorios S.T.A.R... Es todo un misterio el paradero de la joven heroína llamada Raven, la liga de la justicia afirma que ella había regresado a su antiguo hogar. La dimensión alternativa y pacifica de Azarath, pero no esta confirmado…y por ultimo el titán metamorfo verde, el Chico Bestia…continúa combatiendo el crimen.

PUERTO DE JUMP CITY (1:45)

En una fría noche sombría en el muelle, donde se podía observar a un grupo de hombres que llevaban puestos unos trajes grises con máscaras de oxígeno que cubrían su cabeza. Ellos estaban trasladando unos barriles hacia un camión.- ¡Te cuidado con eso, idiota!-ordenó uno de los hombres del traje gris. Hacia otro que por descuido, casi le cae encima uno de esos tanques.- ¿No te das cuenta? si ese contenido se derrama un poquito, podrías liberar ese letal virus…

-Y por eso, llevamos puestas estas ridículas máscaras.-respondió sarcásticamente su cómplice al momento de subir el peligroso barril al camión.-Para mi, este robo es un suicidio… ¡Maldición! Esto es propiedad de Lexcorp…

-A mi me asusta mas el jefe que a Luthor… ¡Cállate y ponte a trabajar! Él ordenó agresivamente. Los demás ya casi habían terminado con la operación, solo faltaban dos tanques para irse.-Ahora ve por los dos tanques que faltan…mientras tanto me comunicaré con Centinela, para que nos informe si el camino está despejado…¡Centinela informa!¿Centinela?

Pero al no recibir noticias del Centinela, por la radio el líder ordenó a sus hombres que cubran el terreno y posiblemente aniquilar cualquier amenaza. Pasaron unos minutos y no había noticias sobre sus hombres, uno a uno caían en las garras de una misteriosa sombra que se acercaba silenciosamente.

-¡Pero que Mierd ….-No pudo terminar lo que iba de decir porque fue atacado por un guepardo de color verde. Luego el animal se transformo en un joven verde de orejas puntiagudas.

-Viejo, ustedes nunca aprenden…-dijo con un tono burlón, luego observó que uno de los ladrones se escapaba.

-¡¿Chico bestia me recibes?-se escucho una voz proveniente de un transmisor, ubicado en su oreja izquierda.- ¡Responde Bestita!, ¡cambio!

-Te recibo fuerte y claro, Cyborg-respondió fríamente el metamorfo.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que te has metido en un gran problema, chico bestia y Robín te ordenó que no interfieras en estos robos…

-Robin abandonó la ciudad con el antifaz puesto. Después de que dejamos de ser titanes, Cyborg.-dijo con cierto desprecio hacia su antiguo líder.-y ¿desde cuando dejamos que los malos hagan lo que quieran?-Preguntó el verde, mientras se iba a buscar al otro delincuente que se había fugado hacia un almacén.

-Las cosas siempre cambian, nos guste o no…-se escuchaba la voz de su amigo mitad maquina en el transmisor.-Él hizo lo que tenia que hacerse, por el bien del equipo y en especial ella. que…

-Ni la menciones, Víctor…-Amenazó el chico bestia mientras entraba a aquel almacén.-O te olvidaste de lo que hizo, por su culpa estamos en esta situación.

-No me he olvidado de lo que hizo. Pero vuelvo a repetirte, que así son las cosas. Hay nuevas leyes y la mayoría se aplican a los metahumanos y a los extraterrestres por igual.-La voz de Cyborg hizo una pausa y luego continuó.-SI llega la policía y te ven, serás tan culpable como esos tipos que cometieron el robo. Como buen amigo te pido que abandones estas persecuciones innecesarias…

-Entonces ya no somos mas amigos Cyborg, cambio y fuera…-Y apagó su transmisor.

En los laboratorios s.t.a.r. se encontraba el ex tintan humano y mitad máquina conocido como Cyborg. Él se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía ser una especie de silla, metálica y cubierta de cables. Que se conectaba a todo su cuerpo, mientras que reparaba su metálico cuerpo. El humanoide analizaba las palabras de su mutante amigo. Quizás él tenía razón, desde que los tintanes habían dejado de operar como un equipo, Jump city había caído en la corrupción disfrazada (como lo llamaba su mejor amigo) No por los súper villanos, sino por las grandes corporaciones que crecían y se alimentaban de lo noble de esta ciudad. ¿Había sido un error, que los jóvenes tintanes dejaran de existir? Pensó, para luego decir en voz alta.

-Garfield eres un idiota. De todos nosotros, eres tú quien la extraña más…

El Changeling en su búsqueda, Recordaba aquellos buenos tiempos en los que él y sus amigos luchaban por el bien y la justicia contra las fuerzas del mal. Los jóvenes tintanes habían vivido muchas aventuras, vencieron a la Hermandad del Mal, Detuvieron a un fraude que se hacia pasar por héroe nacional en Tokio y derrocaron a Trigón el terrible en su conquista universal. Vivieron felices y tristes momentos. Pero el tiempo del grupo de jóvenes héroes era limitado y ese trágico día llegó. Los superhéroes adolescentes estaban en un intento de detener un robo del Bank of Pérez perpetrado por el Dr. Luz. Pero sucedió una terrible tragedia, La heroína misteriosa Raven. Perdió de nuevo el control de sus poderes y mató a ese bastardo delante de una cámara de la GCN…

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaran los fundadores de la liga de la justicia, para llevarse a Raven por homicidio. Pero ella desapareció y no la volvieron a ver. Continuaron los días, los meses y las cosas empeoraban. Ya la gente común confiaba o rechazaba ayuda a cualquiera que se llamase tintan. Muchos amigos se fueron del equipo, poco a poco los tintanes honorarios y los originales perdieron todo tipo de comunicación. Chico Bestia pudo hacerse una idea del destino que habían seguido sus antiguos compañeros como Speedy que luego de una aplastante derrota que lo dejó invalido, abandonó la carrera para convertirse en padre de familia y gerente de un supermercado. Cuando supieron de la noticia, kid Flash y Jinx se fueron de la ciudad como una normal pareja de jóvenes enamorados. Heraldo volvió a su dimensión y nunca más supieron noticias suyas. Argent aburrida de la vida superheroica que llevaba, la dejó para convertirse en una ídola de la música pop. Eran destinos no demasiados satisfactorios para algunos.

Con un amargo sabor en la garganta, Chico bestia recordaba a su amiga Starfire. Quizás ella tenía razón, que en elfuturo iban a separase como grupo y como amigos. Pero al menos él no estaba gordo ni calvo…

-¡El operativo ha fracasado!, ¡El jefe nos matará a todos!-Gritó el hombre enmascarado, mientras intentaba escapar de Chico Bestia. Pero no lo logró, porque apareció una cabra montes de color verde y usando sus cuernos, derribó al prófugo contra la pared.

-Para quién trabajan?-El chico interrogó después de transformase. Sujetaba al hombre por las solapas del traje, para mírarlo a los ojos y escupirle en la cara mientras hablaba.-No lo voy a volver a repetir…Trabajaban para ¿Chang? ¿Celebro? ¡¿Slade? ¿De que te ríes?

-!Jajajaja! De lo tonto que eres… ¿No te das cuenta?, ¿Qué no puedes vencer, al Amo del Miedo?-Dijo el ladrón y después se desmayó. Chico Bestia estaba confundido, ¿quien eran esos maleantes? Y ¿quien será ese Amo del Miedo? Demasiadas preguntas que no vió que alguien le había disparado un dardo…

-¡Demonios! -Maldijo el joven de piel verde. Había estado muy confiado al no percátarse de que estaba siendo observado. El dardo que tenia en su cuello, contenía una extraña sustancia que empezaba dar bajones. Apareció un hombre que estaba disfrazado como un espantapájaros.-lindo disfraz, para el Halloween atrasado…- Todavía no le había desaparecido, el hábito de contar malos chistes…

-La familia del murciélago….-su voz era chillona y sobre todo espeluznante.-Y tú amigo Robín, me conocen como ¡El Espantapájaros! Y mi especialidad es sembrar el ¡Miedo!, en todos los corazones de mocosos como tú.

El chico bestia se encontraba muy débil para pelear. Por una extraña razón, la droga también tenia el efecto de bloquear sus transformaciones. Mientras que el espantapájaros se acercaba a su victima a paso lento…

-¡Relájate Chico Bestia! Lo que acabo de inyectarte es una pequeña dosis de la famosa Toxina del Miedo…-Chico Bestia había escuchado rumores sobre el aterrador Espantapájaros de ciudad gótica. Jonathan Crane, un prestigioso psicólogo convertido en psicópata. Ataca a los inocentes y les imbuye terror, ahora le tocaba ser él su próxima victima…-Parece que tiene algunos efectos distintos en tu metabolismo. ¿Sientes el miedo que hiela tu sangre?

Hablo irónicamente el villano al observar como el joven héroe caía de rodillas. Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y transpirar agónicamente, sus ojos verdes reflejaban imágenes borrosas. Imágenes de sombras, como si las sombras tuvieran voluntad propia y comenzaban a envolver al Chico Bestia. La risa diabólica del maniático inundaba todo el almacén. Después vino la obscuridad. El Changeling cayó a un abismo obscuro. Llegó a un lugar gris y sin vida, era un lugar donde habitaban sus temores y pesadillas.

-¡que dolor de cabeza tengo! ¿Que es este lugar?-dijo al poner su mano izquierda en la cabeza. Chico Bestia se encontraba en posición fetal en una total obscuridad. No había ruido, no había viento, no había nada en su entorno, él y solo él.

-Chico Bestia…-Se escuchó una voz lejana. Una voz que reconoció y no esperaba volverla a escuchar en este sombrío lugar.-¡Chico Bestia!-volvió decir su nombre, él se volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz y la encontró…

-¿Terra?-Preguntó al reconocer a la chica de cabello rubio largo y esos ojos tan azules como el océano. Llevaba puesto aquel traje destrozado que Slade manipulaba, sin duda se trataba de ella.- ¡Terra espera!-Gritó el chico verde al percatarse de que la chica se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr.-¡Terra!

Bestia corrió para alcánzala, se trataba de Terra. Era una Titán, una heroína y una gran amiga. Cuando la conoció fue amor a primera vista. Ella se unió a su equipo para proteger la ciudad, pero en realidad trabajaba para un genio del malcuyo nombre era Slade. Fue en ese momento cuando las cosas tomaron sentido, en realidad Terra era mala y traicionó a sus amigos y sobre todo a él. Su primer amor le había roto el corazón. Después él y el resto de los Tintanes hicieron un último esfuerzo para detener a ella y a su maestro, al final fue Terra quien mando a Slade a su supuesta muerte y se sacrificó para salvar la ciudad. Debido al máximo de sus poderes de manipular la tierra, ella se convirtió en piedra y de nuevo se rompió el corazón del duende. Pasaron los días, los meses y un año hasta que por culpa del destino se reencontraron de nuevo. Su gran amor estaba viva y por un momento pensó que de ahora en más jamás se separarían. Pero las cosas cambian, Terra que alguna vez habia conocido y amado se había ido y fue reemplazada (según él) por Tara…

-¿Donde estas, Terra?-Dijo el joven verde en un suspiro. La había buscado por todas partes, hasta que llego a una laguna enorme y una inmensa cascada que caía agua.-¿Por qué este lugar, me parece familiar?

-Garfield…-Se escucho una voz que decía su nombre. Provenía de adentro de la cascada.-Garfield… ¿por qué no nos salvaste?-Abrió bien los ojos para ver de quien se trataba. Era Marie Logan, su madre…

-Nos dejaste morir a mi y a tu madre…-Habló su padre, que salía de la neblina junto a su esposa.-Te salvé la vida de la enfermedad Sakutia y ¿es así como me lo agradeces ?

-Padre, Madre, yo…-No pudo terminar de decir. Al ver como sus padres que eran zombis, caminaban a paso lentohacia él.

-Nos… ¡Estamos muriendo Garfield!-interrumpió su moribunda Madre. Estaba mojada hasta los huesos y temblaba.-El agua esta impura y tan fría… como lo es la muerte.

-y sufrimos Hijo. No sabes cuanto sufrimos todos...-Dijo Mark Logan con esa voz tenebrosa. A igual que su mujer, estaba todo mojado y llevaba algas encima de su esquelético cuerpo. Cada vez estaba mas cerca de su hijo.- ¡todos sufrimos por tu culpa!

-¡No es verdad!, ¡tiene que ser una ilusión!-dijo entre gritos el chico verde. Se alejaba de ellos mientras recordaba un episodio donde Robín había inhalado un gas (cap32) alucinógeno, que lo atormentaba con imágenes reales de su Némesis, Slade. Quizás ahora estaba experimentado algo parecido. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos gruñidos salvajes.

Al tener el poder de transformar en cualquier animal que desee, el Changeling también podía reconocer y distinguir a cualquier animal pacifico o depredador Y este era uno de esos. Él sabia de quien provenían esos rugidos, pensó que nunca iba a ver o hablar de eso. Pero aquí estaba, aquella criatura salvaje y rabiosa que se había convertido en aquella vez. Por primera vez frente a frente se encontraban Garfield, Logan y la Bestia.

-¿Tu? No es posible…-Dijo sorprendido Garfield al ver a la bestia salvaje de pelaje verde. Fue en una lucha contra un villano llamado Adonis, donde ellos estuvieron expuestos a químicos muy peligrosos. Al día siguiente Beast Boy se comporto de una manera muy rara, comía carne (era vegetariano), era grosero y agresivo con sus amigos. Pero Solo era el principio, cuando se transformo por primera vez en la Bestia. Sus amigos lo averiguaron y trataron de detenerlo porque era una amenaza para otros y para él. Al final resultó ser que otra bestia (Adonis) que había lastimado seriamente a una de sus compañeras, és de la pelea de las Bestias mutantes y contra los demonios de fuego de Trigon, Garfield había decidido no usar esa transformación y encerrar su "personalidad Bestial" en una jaula, en su mente. Sin poder salir y alimentada por su rabia y miedo. Garfield No podía permitirse lastimar a alguien, a sus amigos, ni a Raven.

Los señores Logan, La Bestia y Terra, se acercaban hacia donde estaba el Chico Bestia. Sentimientos y emociones entraron a su corazón. La culpa de sobrevivir a la muerte de sus padres, la traición de Terra, La Bestia Interna, el fin de los teen titans como grupo. El joven no pudo escapar a sus temores más profundos.

-No es real, no es real, no es real…-Repetía el joven metamorfo arrodillado con su cabeza entre las manos y las lágrimas fluian de sus ojos color esmeralda -¡No son reales!

"Es solo una ilusión, todo esta en tu mente"

Chico Bestia se estremeció al escuchar esa voz sin emoción pero a la vez cálida. Él levanto su cabeza para observar como caían plumas negras en aquel cielo gris. Al tocar el suelo los fantasmas se habían esfumado y todo el lugar se estaba tornando obscuro. El duende no estaba asustado porque conocía la dueña de esa voz…

"No tengas miedo"

"Estas a salvo"

-Raven...-dijo su nombre en un susurro y luego cerro los ojos. Dejando que las alas obscuras del cuervo se lo tragase…


End file.
